Long Lost Drifter
by Lain in the Wired
Summary: Sakura is just a normal highschool student. Then a new teacher and new friends enter her life and she's spun into a world of authority and deception. Will she fufil her mother's legacy? Or will she sink into lies? SS Rated for Language
1. Points of Authority

**_Title : _**Long Lost Drifter

**_Author : _**Lain in the Wired

**_Chapter One :_** Points of Authority

Gym Class. Another phrase for Hell on Earth. Don't get me wrong, I love physical education. But not when we have a sexist faggot teaching us. He hates all girls except the ones who go all-out on the being a slut. Oh yes, Miroki-sensei, I saw the looks you just gave them.

"Kinomoto!" I heard at the same time as a loud whistle. Miroki-sensei was walking towards me. All 350 pounds of him. It was disgusting.

"Yes, Miroki-sensei?" I said in the sweetest voice I could muster. Well, as sweet as you could get when there's a big fat man staring down at you. But my voice could get pretty sweet. I wasn't the head cheerleader for nothing.

"My boys aren't going to play the game to their full potential if you're out there with your squad doing unenthusiastic cheers!" he said forcefully as spit came flying from his mouth. I tried not to grimace.

"Gomen, sensei. Why don't you get them to work harder then?" I asked innocently and bowed. He stuck his pudgy neck up into the air and marched back to his side of the gym watching the soccer team practice.

"Alright girls! From the top. Let's do something to make those boys play to their full potential, hm?" I said as I winked. The rest of the squad, sharing my dislike of Miroki-sensei, all got smirks on their faces. I smiled and hit the play button on our boom-box.

Extremely sexual music started pumping loudly through the little speakers. The whole squad moved around sensually and I noticed the soccer players slowly, one by one, start focusing their attention solely on us. Miroki-sensei started to notice.

"Kinomoto! What the hell do you think you're doing!" he yelled angrily as we continued dancing around. Then the gym door opened. To me, the music seemed to stop totally and my muscles refused to work. My eyes were trained on the only moving figure on the boy's side of the gym other than the fuming Miroki-sensei.

His chocolate brown hair was dipped messily over a clipboard as he walked towards us. Miroki-sensei smirked as he saw my expression as I watched the man approach.

"Kinomoto, I'd like you to meet Li. He's our new assistant soccer coach and the new math teacher. Li, this is the head cheerleader and the girl with the biggest problem with authority in the whole school," Miroki-sensei introduced us with his smirk growing slowly.

Mr. Chocolate-hair didn't utter a word. His hand shot out towards me quickly and he shook my own.

"Nice to meet you, Li-sensei, but I must get back to my girls," I said motioning to the squad. He nodded but still didn't say a word. I knew he was young, but maybe he was just shy. I would change that.

"Sakura! Who _was_ that?" my friend Rika said as she watched his retreating back walking away with Miroki-sensei. I knew who she was talking about but she already had someone. Another teacher.

"He's a new teacher and the assistant coach for the soccer team," I answered. I heard a few of the girls giggle but I ignored them. The younger girls were all boy-crazy. "Come on girls! We need to get this routine learned like the back of our hands. Or at least like it's written on the back of our hands," I said as I winked at one of the younger girls. She had a tendency to write parts of the routine on the back of her hand if she forgot it.

The rest of the class period went by quickly. Without Miroki-sensei bothering us, the cheerleaders could actually get a lot done.

I smiled at each girl as they filed back into the locker room. Even though this class had passed quickly we still had four more periods that day. At least we had our classes every other day. All the more time to put off doing our homework.!

I smiled to myself as I followed the last girl into the locker room. I went to my locker and started thinking of a song. Pretty soon it was playing in my head so loudly that I ignored everything else around me. My locker was in the back corner, so I walked to it and started changing into my regular school clothes. The school finally decided that keeping us in school uniforms all the time was a hindrance to our individualistic style. Actually, we have the art history kids to thank for that creative insight.

I pulled my identification badge over my head and positioned it neatly on my dark green t-shirt. I pulled my long auburn colored hair into a messy ponytail and closed my locker with a loud bang. I was now fully entranced with the song playing in my head as I danced out the door. I was the last one out so I didn't expect to run into anybody. But that's exactly what I did.

Run into someone, I mean.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," I apologized in a panic as I opened my eyes. I was looking up into two amber pools and I realized instantly who it was.

"Gomen, Li-sensei. I wasn't looking where I was going," I explained quickly. His expression didn't change but he removed his hand from my arm where he had grabbed it to keep me from falling. "Um, Li-sensei, are you really shy?"

He looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I was waiting expectantly and I knew my face showed it. But I didn't care. I really wanted to know why he was so quiet.

"No, Miss Kinomoto," he responded. Then he continued walking again. I stared after him. What a cocky bastard!

I turned on my heel and walked up the stairs to my locker. I spun the combination and the door swung open. My hand reached in and pulled out the books I needed before I kicked it closed loudly. So much for my girly etiquette.

I stalked down the hallways and into my Japanese class. I sat in my seat just as the bell rang overhead and the teacher started her lesson.

My mind was elsewhere. What an arrogant asshole that teacher turned out to be. That teacher: Li-sensei. I couldn't wait until I had _his_ class. I rolled my eyes to myself and looked down at my paper.

I stared at my paper in horror. Had some demon possessed my body? Was I going insane? I tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for the hearts all over my notes. Why had I written Sakura Li?

What the hell is wrong with me?


	2. Somebody's Somebody

**_Title : _**Long Lost Drifter

**_Author : _**Lain in the Wired

**_Chapter Two :_** Somebody's Somebody

My classes passed all too quickly and I found myself in my usual desk in the back of the math room. He hadn't arrived yet and I was watching the door expectantly. I was nervous and restless. Damn that bastard for making me feel like this!

The bell rang and I watched him walk through the door. He had an arrogant strut and I found myself glaring at him as he sauntered in. He hadn't seen me, yet as he turned to write his name on the blackboard I thought I saw him smirk.

"Class, I am Li-sensei. I'm going to be your new math teacher since your last one quit so unexpectedly," he said when he turned around to face the class. We knew why the last one left. We, at our school, have a problem with running teachers off. This one would be next if I had anything to do with it.

He told us to get out something to take notes on and he started his lesson.

I felt my eyelids drooping. Damn the day for being so long! I slipped down farther into my chair and my head hit the desk with a loud 'thump'. Li-sensei turned suddenly and glared at me, but I was out.

"Kinomoto!" I heard an irritated voice echoing in my head. "Wake up, Kinomoto!"

My eyes opened slowly and I saw a pair of pants. Navy blue pants and a crisp white shirt. I groaned. Damn it all.

"Gomen, Li-sensei. I guess I'm a little tired," I smiled. He continued to glare down on me.

"Detention, Kinomoto," he said roughly and turned away.

"Not even a warning? Unfair!" I argued.

"Detention for a week, Kinomoto," he retaliated. I groaned loudly. "A month, Kinomoto. Dare try my patience again?" I crossed my arms and glared at him. I looked into his eyes and frowned more. His eyes were laughing at me! That arrogant jerk!

I slunk down further into my seat and refused to pay attention to the rest of the lesson. I was looking for ways to bring Li-sensei to the ground. Damn that psychotic teacher!

The class ended and everyone stood up to go home. I marched to the front of the room and slammed my books down on one of the desks on the front row. He didn't even look phased at the loud noise. Even I jumped and I was the one who did it.

"Oh evil slave-driver, what would you have me do?" I muttered under my breath as he walked over to my desk.

"Help me grade these," he said as he plopped the large stack of papers on my desk. Oh he was mean. Quizzes on his first day for his other classes.

But that's how each of our detentions started. Some days I would attempt to start a conversation but it usually ended with me babbling and him looking at me as if I was a lunatic. So much for running him into the ground. I also started bringing him things. I was sucking up and I knew it. But I'd do anything to get out of all the detentions or just make them more bearable. The chocolate seemed to be his favorite so I brought it most often. He kind of acted liked a dog getting a treat. Or maybe that's just how I wanted him to seem.

"Goodbye, Li-sensei," I said after my thirteenth detention with him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kinomoto," he said as he looked up. I paused at the door. "Let me give you a ride home. It's pouring outside," he added as he motioned to the window. It was indeed pouring.

"Thank you, Li-sensei. But could you call me Sakura? You do it to everybody else," I said. I didn't even know why I said it. But he nodded anyways and started to pack up his things. We were out the door and in his car together in five minutes. I told him the directions to my house and he drove in silence. I took occasional glances at him. He was way too attractive to be a teacher. There should be some rule that says teachers can't be cute. A few wet strands of hair stuck to his forehead, making me remember it was raining. I looked down quickly. Not happening!

My shirt was stuck stiffly to my body because of the rain. My black bra showed through the dark green shirt and I tried to cover myself up. He seemed to take no notice of me.

"I'll wait until you get inside," he said as I got out. I nodded and walked up the stone path to my front door. I could feel his gaze on me as I tried to open the door. It wouldn't unlock. I tried it again and again but the lock wouldn't budge and Toya wasn't home. Of all the days my brother had to work on _this _one.

I trudged back to his car and he rolled down the window. "Um, I can't get into my house," I said through the window.

"Get in," he mumbled and I bounced around to the other side. By now, I knew my clothes were clinging heavily to my body. Damn the rain. He drove to his apartment building and parked out front. Then he led me up to his apartment, gave me some dry clothes, and showed me where to change.

"Thank you so much, Li-sensei," I said with a bright smile. He stood there for a moment in front of me, and then did something that utterly surprised me.

He walked towards me and brushed his lips up against my own. I was in shock. A teacher had never touched me before like this. No _boy_ had ever touched me like this before. It was my first kiss. Illegally!

I felt his arms circle around me and hook around my waist. My body finally started to react. My eyes closed and I leaned into him. He groaned. My mouth parted to let him in. Apparently he didn't mind getting wet. I sure as hell wasn't worried about _being_ wet.

I would have cried out if his mouth had not been over mine when he picked me up and stumbled into another room while we were still kissing. I felt him lower me onto something soft. The bed. But I found myself caring less and less about what was going on and more and more about just being with him.

His passionate kisses slowly moved away from my mouth and started trailing down my cheek, my neck. I felt his hands cold against the bare skin of my stomach. I let out the breath I had been holding. He gripped the edge of my shirt and started easing it up slowly.

It suddenly blew up in my face. What the hell was I thinking!

I pushed him off roughly. "Gomen, Li-sensei. But I can't do this," I said forcefully. He looked at me and I couldn't read the emotion in his eyes. I felt hurt, used, but he probably did too.

"Sorry, Kinomoto. I don't know what came over me. Excuse me," he muttered and he left the room. I heard the front door open, then it slammed violently. I collapsed again onto the bed. _What just happened?_ Tears ran down my face as I stared at the clothes he gave me, abandoned in the hallway.


	3. Green Eyes

**_Title : _**Long Lost Drifter

**_Author : _**Lain in the Wired

**_Chapter Three :_** Green Eyes

I stood up suddenly and ran out the door. I ran out into the rain and started home as it mixed with the tears on my cheeks. What the hell was wrong with me? I barely knew him, and he was a teacher! How did I let it get so close?

I started shivering as I walked. Why did it have to be cold too? I crossed my bare arms over my chest and continued walking. I heard a faint growl behind me. Just great. A hand grasped my shoulder. It turned me around until I faced a tall man. He had dark blue hair starting to stick to his head because of the rain.

"Are you ok, miss?" he said in a slightly accented voice. I looked up at him with my overflowing green eyes. He looked surprised. What was _up_ with this guy? "Um, would you like to come with me? It'd get you out of the rain and you could make some true friends," he stuttered out what seemed like a well practiced speech but he didn't take his eyes off my own.

Maybe he had a point though. I was cold and wet and I was probably in dire need for some new friends if they all turned out like Li.

"I'm not interested," my mouth said, contradicting my reasoning. His hand gripped my shoulder tighter and I almost cried out.

"Please," he said. His navy blue eyes held some emotion in their depths. I couldn't tell what it was but I didn't want to stay and find out because other men started appearing from the alley.

He must have followed my gaze because he had a look of shock on his face as well. Before I knew what was happening he had shoved up against a wall. "Act like you're enjoying it. It'll save your life, Mistress Sakura," he whispered in my ear. I was shocked for a moment because of what he called me and because he knew my name but, if it was possible, my eyes widened even more when he placed his mouth over my own. He must have felt me tense up because he pulled back for a second.

"Don't let them see your eyes, or they're going to fuck you up so bad that you won't even know right from left," he murmured against my lips. My eyes closed automatically and his mouth covered mine again. I did as he told me to, and acted along with each of his advances. My leg lifted up around the back of his when he slipped his hand up my skirt.

I felt so dirty.

"Looks like Eriol got himself a girl tonight," one of the guys said as another made cat calls. "Sod off, you guys!" the boy kissing me yelled as he pulled away momentarily. I fought to keep my eyes closed but it wasn't working. So I pulled his lips back to my own. He seemed surprised at my actions but kissed me more vigorously in response.

When he was certain the other guys were gone he pulled away from me. I was reminded quickly of how cold and wet it was outside. I guess he saw me shiver because he immediately said, "Let's get you inside and find some dry clothes fro you." I followed him a few buildings down until we reached a different apartment building. He led me up a flight of stairs, with a brief apology about a broken elevator, and into a room. It was cozy and I settled on a couch almost instantly.

"I'd like an explanation please," I said. I knew now wasn't a time to be demanding but I had to know what the hell was going on. And he looked as ready to give answers as he'd ever be.

"We all go to the same school," he started. It seemed hard for him to fit the right words together in his head because he opened and closed his mouth several more times before speaking. "You're popular. You have your perfect friends, perfect grades, perfect life," he said. My eyes filled with pity. Oh how wrong he was. "We're outcasts. The popular boys pound us to the ground and take our women and reputations. It's gone on for so many years now. The gangs of the first outcasts and popular people, violent as they were, faded into merely an urban legend. But there was something that happened to permanently stamp hatred into the hearts of all outcasts. Our leader was a wise man who cared. He made sure we were all taken care of. And he loved us like his own children. But he did have a child of his own. A beautiful daughter with sparkling green eyes."

My eyes widened. "Me?" I managed to squeak. He shook his head.

"Your mother," he whispered. I nodded and he continued. "She was the most beautiful of all the outcast women. She didn't like the hatred or anger towards each other, though. She did everything she could to be on good terms with both sides. She was captain of the cheerleaders, had good grades, good friends from both sides, and still managed to keep open the undying love in the ties to the outcasts. She and her following had a name from the others, known by everyone. They were the Drifters. The peacekeepers," he explained. I had sunk deeper into the sofa that I was sitting on as he talked. My father had always told me that my mother was different from that. Never did he mention what she did at all.

"But my dad told me…" I started to say but Eriol cut me off.

"He lied to you. He's the reason fro the risen hatred again. He was a teacher in her school. During an interlude he stole her heart from her friends and family and they ran off together. Without her kind leadership the Drifters fell apart. Then the hatred returned when each side thought the other had taken her away and hidden her. She never returned to them."

"But, what does this have to do with me now?" I asked. He turned his navy blue eyes to mine and reached out to take my hand.

"You're pure blood outsider, Sakura." My eyes widened. "Yet you are popular. You're captain of the cheerleading squad, have good grades and good friends. All you have to do is open up ties with your family and you could fulfill your mother's legacy."

I sat back in shock. I was their missing link. So much could be all under my influence. I turned to Eriol suddenly. "I'll do it if you help me," I said confidently, but inside I was scared.

A lot could depend on me if I did this.

I was ready.


	4. Gonna Change the World

**_Title : _**Long Lost Drifter

**_Author : _**Lain in the Wired

**_Chapter Four :_** Gonna Change the World

Eriol let me up a dark flight of stairs. He had gotten me new clothes and led me to a different apartment building. I had remained silent the whole time, thinking about all the information he had given me. How could I have been so important and not known about it at all?

"We're here," Eriol said as he stood in front of a door. Room 303 stood tall and dark above me. I tugged nervously at the baggy shirt he had donned on me.

"Go on in, Sakura. This man is your grandfather. He will listen to you," Eriol encouraged. I gulped and turned the handle. The door creaked open slowly and I poked my head in around it.

"Uh, hello?" I whispered as my voice cracked slightly. An old man stood from the desk directly in front of me. His white hair was receding from his face and many wrinkles formed around his bright blue eyes.

"Yes, what is it, child?" he asked. His voice was firm but caring. I stepped completely into the light provided by the large window behind the desk.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I've come to speak with my grandfather," I tried to muster my courage, but it came out as a high-pitched squeak. The old man smiled warmly and beckoned me in. I walked towards him and sat in the chair he directed me to.

"I'm your grandfather, child. What to you wish to speak to me about?" he asked kindly, but a curious sparkle shone in his eyes.

"I wish to reopen ties with my family and fulfill my mother's legacy," I said, repeating Eriol's words almost exactly. The old man smiled.

"You've talked to Eriol, haven't you, child?" he asked. I nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"Is that a bad thing, sir?" I asked in reply. He laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Depends on your point of view," he replied.

"Well, my point of view is that I had the power to change things, make the world a better place for a bunch of people, and nobody told me I had the power to do good," I said forcefully. The old man had stopped laughing and his eyes had become colder instantly.

"Did you have influence? Did you notice it on your own? Do not blame us for not telling you what your own eyes could have seen," he responded. I fell silent. He had a point.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was out of line. But I know now that I have that power and I want to use it," I said apologetically. He smiled again.

"Are you sure you want this responsibility, child?" he asked me. I stared for a moment into his old blue eyes. Was I ready?

"Yes, sir," I said confidently. His smile broadened.

"Alright," he said as he stood up. I followed him as he led me into another room. "I'd like to introduce you to your cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji, and her best friend, Meiling Li," he said and two girls stepped out of the shadows in the room.

The girl named Tomoyo had long wavy black hair and bright amethyst eyes. A graceful smile adorned her lips as she stared at me. The girl named Meiling was looking at me up and down with her deep crimson eyes; sizing me up. She had her long straight black hair up in two buns on either side of her head.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto," I said nervously. Meiling's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Your name is not Kinomoto," she growled. My grandfather stepped forward automatically.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he said to me and threw a warning look to Meiling. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Meiling doesn't exactly appreciate what your father did by taking Nadeshiko away," he explained. I nodded in understanding.

"I don't want to seem like a threat to you, Meiling. I'll change my name to my mother's. Sakura Amamiya, at your service," I said, smiling. She didn't smile back but I saw her eyes soften. She knew I wouldn't hurt her.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura," Tomoyo said gracefully. I smiled at her and curtsied jokingly. We both laughed and the old man smiled at us.

"Well, I'm glad you three have met. I have a feeling you are going to be great friends," my grandfather said. "I'm sorry to leave you here, but I have to go to a very important meeting. Girls, will you show my granddaughter around?" Meiling and Tomoyo nodded in response. Then he turned to me. "Sakura, if you're sure about this, you must learn many things. But promise me one thing, child."

I nodded, his weary face looked at my own, and I thought I saw a flicker of pain in his blue eyes. "You must never fall in love," he whispered. Then he walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving us in total silence.

Never fall in love?

"No problem," I said with a smile. I turned around o face my two new friends. "Ready to go?" I asked. Tomoyo gazed at me with an unreadable face but her eyes portrayed sadness. Meiling's face didn't show a thing but she switched feet nervously.

"Are you ok, Sakura?" Tomoyo finally spoke up. I glanced at her.

"Of course, Tomoyo. I don't want to hurt you all as long as I can help it," I said truthfully. I could fool myself for a while. I wasn't in love now and hadn't been for a while. Of course I was ok, for now. But for future times, I had no idea.

"Ok, then, let's introduce you to some people now," Meiling said as she turned on her heel. She led the way out the suite's door and down the apartment halls. Tomoyo and I followed obediently.

They introduced me to so many people I thought my head might burst. There were so many connections between me and all of these people. To think, my mother's disappearance must have affected all of them in one way or another.

I decided I was going to change that. I was going to reopen the bonds between old friends. I was going to change the world.


	5. I'd Rather be in Love

**_Title : _**Long Lost Drifter

**_Author : _**Lain in the Wired

**_Chapter Five :_** I'd Rather be in Love

Already, school was beginning to piss me off. It was only Thursday and I was very bored, and dreading the detention with Li-sensei after school because of what happened the day before. It was going to be a very awkward detention.

"Sakura, please pay attention," my teacher said as she smiled at me. I smiled back sheepishly and sunk further into my seat. Oh yes, it would be very interesting.

The bell rang, releasing us from our last class. I got my backpack from my locker and started the death march to Li-sensei's room. "Sakura!" someone called and I turned automatically. Tomoyo was waving her arm at me with her other arm attached to Meiling, dragging her along.

"Hey Tomoyo, Meiling," I greeted.

"Amamiya," Meiling nodded in response.

"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked. "We want you to come hang out with us."

"Oh, I have an hour long detention with Li-sensei," I said. Tomoyo cocked her head to the side. "I was assigned a month's worth," I explained. She nodded in understanding. "What about after the monster lets me out?"

"Yah! Meet you out front!" Tomoyo said enthusiastically. I smiled at her. I waved my goodbye as they turned and went the other way. I continued my death march to Li-sensei's classroom. I opened the door slowly; cautiously. All the students would be gone; just us.

But he wasn't there. I took my normal seat at the front of the room and put my head down on my folded arms.

Suddenly, two arms encircled my head; the hands were covering my eyes. I could feel the person's smooth breath tickling my ear as he spoke. "Guess who."

"Li-sensei?" I asked as I turned to face him. His face was merely inches from mine. I turned forward again quickly and saw a beautiful bouquet of pink cherry blossoms on my desk. "For me?" I squeaked.

"Of course. I wanted to apologize for running out on you like that yesterday," he said as he smiled. Oh my god, his smile was dazzling! I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I looked down at my fidgeting hands.

"Li-sensei…" I started to say.

"Syaoran," he corrected. I shook my head with closed eyes.

"Li-sensei, I need to just tell you," I said. My eyes were watering up. Already he had an effect on me? I thought I wasn't in… No, I wasn't. I paused and looked at him.

"What, Sakura? You can tell me," he said as he reached up and stroked a tear from my cheek. Damn, I hadn't meant to let that fall. I took a deep breath. Here goes the plunge.

"I made a promise. To my grandfather. He made me promise that I would never fall in love. It's the rule for the leader of the Drifters now," I said and more tears fell down my cheeks. He looked unfazed but his eyes held pain. The same eyes from the night before.

"Oh, you're the new leader," he said in a monotone voice. I looked at him quizzically. "Meiling is my cousin," he explained. I nodded in understanding. She must have told him about what Eriol told me, then.

"I'm so sorry, Li-sensei," I whispered and buried my head in my hands again. I felt him lay his arms across my shaking shoulders. His other arm locked around me as well and he held me in a tight hug. I just sobbed into his shirt as I clung helplessly to his back.

"Sakura," he whispered in my ear. I turned my bloodshot eyes to his own and gazed into them. "Your detention is over for today," he said quietly. Then he pulled away quickly and walked to his desk. I looked at the clock. I was supposed to meet Tomoyo and Meiling in five minutes.

I ducked into a bathroom quickly on my way out. I cleaned up my face as much as I could and covered all evidence of my catharsis with Li-sensei. No… Syaoran.

I ran outside and spotted the girls immediately. Tomoyo was leaning against Eriol and Meiling was standing next to another boy they had introduced me to. I searched my brain for his name. Koji!

"Hey guys," I said with a smile. They all grinned back except Meiling, but she even managed a small smirk. "Um, what's going on?" I asked cautiously. They were _too_ happy.

"Oh, nothing…" Tomoyo said.

"Oh god damn! Tell her already!" Meiling said, frustrated.

"Tell me what?" I questioned.

"You're getting your Drifter tattoo today!" Tomoyo said excitedly. My eyes widened in shock.

"A… what?" I squeaked.

"Your tattoo," Meiling said. I bit my lip. "It's not a big deal," she added at my nervous face. "It doesn't hurt as bad as everyone says," she assured me.

"Let's go!" Tomoyo cried out. We all piled into her car and she drove quickly to our destination. A small shop stood in front of us. To me it seemed like the biggest thing on the planet. The large red doors loomed in front of me. I gulped. Meiling gave me a nudge and I stumbled inside. Tomoyo whispered to a big guy, named Moe, at least that's what it said on his name plate. He chuckled.

"Alright, little missy," he said, still laughing. "Lay down and we'll get started." I did as he instructed and Meiling took hold of my hand. I looked at her questioningly.

"Just squeeze when it hurts," she instructed. I nodded grimly at her.

I felt every little needle point clawing into my lower back when he started. I squeezed Meiling's hand tightly but she didn't as much as cry out. I looked at her gratefully before I closed my eyes again in pain.

Suddenly I realized this pain was nothing to what I'd just gone through with Syaoran. Each needle stab held nothing to the pain deep in his eyes. His loving words had cut me open, leaving me bare to him. The cuts would heal over time but the scars would definitely remain. This tattoo would only be my reminder of my pain with Syaoran; not the reminder of the person I was trying to be.

My grip loosened on Meiling's hand and I could feel her tension. She was worried what had happened to me. Maybe she thought I had passed out. But I hadn't. The pain wasn't anything anymore.

When he was done I stood up slowly and I felt all their eyes on me as I walked over to the mirror. I glared at the image on my back. My reminder of him. My reminder of his painfully loving words. My reminder of his soft touch. My reminder that I'd rather be in love.


	6. Don't Speak

**_Title : _**Long Lost Drifter

**_Author : _**Lain in the Wired

**_Chapter Six :_** Don't Speak

It had been a couple of days since I received my tattoo. I was already remaking the group my mother had so helplessly abandoned for her own happiness. There were people, now friends, from both sides of the spectrum. They loved each other like family thanks to my leadership.

But I was a harsh leader. I was still nice, but my sparkle had gone. It was replaced by seriousness and a longing as I watched my Drifters.

I had avoided Syaoran as much as I could in the past few days. He knew why and didn't question my motives. But with every glance at my tattoo I was reminded of my pain. Did he feel the pain too? I could only imagine.

My grades were slipping but my teachers seemed not to mind and slipped in a 100 or two to keep my grades were they were. Even Syaoran cheated my grades.

But I wouldn't have cared if I was failing. My deep thoughts kept my mind working and thinking about other things more important than how to divide polynomials.

The last bell rang again and I trudged to my locker. I threw an offhanded assurance at Tomoyo and Meiling that I'd meet them again after my detention. Syaoran lifted his eyes to meet me as I walked in but I didn't hold the gaze. I sat down in my desk and began to grade.

"Please, Sakura, look at me," he said. I looked up at him with my new, dull green eyes. I saw him catch his breath. "Sakura…" he whispered in shock as he rose to his feet. He rushed to my side and a single tear plummeted down my cheek. He grabbed me into a tight embrace.

"Syaoran, I'm ok," I said softly. He pulled back and held my shoulders at a distance.

"Sakura!" he cried out. "Look at what this is doing to you. Please don't keep it bottled up inside of you!" he begged with me. I lowered my head.

"I have to. I promised. I can't let my feelings get in the way of other people's happiness," I said coolly but my heart was pounding. My mind was crying out for him to hold me again but I kept my mouth clamped shut.

"Sakura. You've organized them. Let them live their own way. If they can't do it they're never going to. You aren't going to be there as a peace-keeper forever." I looked, again, at my hands. "Sakura," he whispered. His strong hand slipped under my chin and forced my eyes to his. "I…"

"No," I said, suddenly afraid. If he said it, my feelings would be named and there'd be no way I could escape them. "Don't say it to me."

"I can't help myself, Sakura. I love you." I felt my eyes watering again. One tear fell. Another followed. Soon, I had a waterfall cascading down from each eye.

Using his hand, still under my chin, he moved my lips to his own. It was soft but passionate. I could feel his power hidden behind the kiss; respecting my feelings.

When he pulled away I could feel warmth leaving me. I shivered and I know he saw it. "Sakura, we have to get out of here. You can't live like this anymore. I can't bear to see you in so much pain." His voice was bare of the teacher. He was kneeling in front of me as a twenty year old man in love.

"But, what will they do to me? I can't let them down," I cried softly.

"You've done all you can for them. You organized them, you made them friends. But now they can get on their own way. They'll stay friends when you leave. That's what your mother did, and then she stepped back."

"But they fell again!"

"No. They didn't fall on their own. Someone started sabotaging the Drifters and they broke up. Even if she had been there she could not have saved the group," he explained. So had Eriol lied to me? Or hand he not known the whole story?

"Who?" I managed to choke out. "Who did such a thing?"

"Your grandfather," he said softly. My eyes widened. He was the one who wanted me to get them together in the first place! But he also wanted to make me unhappy.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked, but not cruelly. Just a curious tone. I did just want to know the truth.

"You have no reason to, except that I've not lied to you yet," he said. I cocked my head jokingly. He made a face at me and then we laughed lightly.

"Ok, then I believe you," I said in between giggles.

"Good," he smiled at me. He gave me another kiss and grabbed my hand. He pulled me to my feet and started to lead me to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" a dark voice said at the door we were walking to.

"We're leaving," Syaoran said. I recognized my grandfather immediately as he walked out of the shadowed doorway. I glared at him.

"Sakura, dear, why are you glaring at me? Has this man told you something bad about me?" he said smoothly. I found myself loathing his persuasive voice. It was sickening.

"He's told me no lies," I spat at him.

"Remember your promise, Sakura," he growled.

"You lied to me, breaking my trust in you. So I'm breaking your trust in me, even though you never deserved my trust in the first place. I'm breaking my promise to you. I fell in love," I said.

"Sakura!" I heard a female cry. I looked back to the door. Tomoyo was standing in the doorway with Meiling at her side. Tomoyo's eyes were red from crying and Meiling was glaring.

"Bitch!" she spat. She ran forward and slapped me hard across the face. "You promised you wouldn't hurt us!" I smiled at her sadly and held tighter onto Syaoran's hand.

"I didn't lie to you, Meiling. I'm still concerned for your feelings and the rest of the Drifters. But now I'm making sure that you are real to yourselves. Remember what I've taught you and remember your friends and you won't need me. I'm letting you go. It's like I'm your mother. I hate to let you go, but you need to be on your own in order to live your own lives," I said softly. Then Meiling did something I wasn't expecting. She ran to me again and hooked her arms around my neck. I hugged her back and she started to cry.

"I love you, Sakura Amamiya," she cried. Tomoyo joined the hug.

"I love you, too!" Tomoyo said as she too let her tears fall.

"I love you both as well. And now I must let you go," I said as tears began to grace my own eyes.


	7. Breakaway

**_Title : _**Long Lost Drifter

**_Author : _**Lain in the Wired

**_Chapter Seven :_** Breakaway

"So first your mother abandons me. Now it's your turn. I should have expected no less from a _Kinomoto_," my grandfather spat at me.

I smirked lightly. "She's no _Kinomoto_!" Meiling said in return. "She's an _Amamiya_. More of one that you've ever been." She stepped in front of me protectively and Syaoran's grip tightened around my waist.

My grandfather stepped forward, towards me, and Tomoyo also place herself in front of me. "Girls, would you mind getting out of my way? I won't hurt her," he said in a disgustingly smooth voice. They looked back at me and I nodded. They moved aside and Syaoran stepped back.

He approached me. I was glaring him down as he stopped about a foot away.

Suddenly his arm popped out in a left hook. My right hand flew up instinctively and gripped his fist tightly. He winced and I landed a solid punch on his chest. He was knocked backward, with the wind knocked out of him as well.

"I no longer recognize you as my grandfather," I said icily. "You will cause me no more pain. You will not sabotage the Drifters again. They will be fine without my leadership," I said. He took it a prisoner getting a sentence.

Then I turned back to Meiling and Tomoyo. They both had tears in their eyes and large smiles on their faces. Meiling ran into my embrace first, closely followed by Tomoyo. I smiled and stroked their heads lovingly.

"I will miss you guys," I whispered. "Remember, I will always love both of you. Whatever comes your way, you can face it head on with full force. Always believe in yourselves," I instructed. I kissed them each lightly on the forehead and backed away. "I'm always here for you."

I slipped into Syaoran's open arms and hugged him lightly. He planted a soft kiss on my forehead and slipped our hands together.

He led me out the door and down to his car. We both got in and he just started driving. We didn't know where we were going, and I really didn't care. I was in love and nobody could change that.

I knew that from now to the end of my life I would always love Syaoran, and he'd be the only person I'd ever need. The one that the most needed person needs.

We had stopped at a red light when he looked down and spotted the tattoo. "Are you going to get that removed?"

I glanced down at the small black marking. I smiled lightly at it. "No, it's caused too much in my life. Too many feelings, thoughts, actions. It gave me you. I think I owe it to my memories to keep it," I said as I looked at it lovingly.

He smiled at me and planted his lips firmly on my own.

Then he just drove and drove. And we had our happy ending by just always being together. I knew it. I finally found true love.


	8. Epilogue

**_Title : _**Long Lost Drifter

**_Author : _**Lain in the Wired

**_Epilogue_**

_Sakura Amamiya Kinomoto Li  
_A great wife, mother and friend. Her leadership has led so many to better lives and she's touched every one of them.  
Always loving and caring. Finally, rest in peace.

Syaoran stared lovingly at her grave. Even through the rest of their lives together she had always surprised him. His family had loved her from the first time they'd seen her. He knew he had.  
He walked up towards the funeral home. He greeted everyone. He hadn't really known how many people she had touched. But now he was getting a glimpse. Hundreds of people had showed up to see her.

* * *

Finally the day had ended. Syaoran internally dreaded returning home without her every night since she had passed.

When he walked in the door a piece of paper was neatly placed on the counter. Syaoran recognized the neat handwriting instantly. I was Sakura's.

_"My love. I know that you may think I'm gone when you read this. I just wanted to let you know that I'm always with you. So live like I'm there. Always do what you think is right and follow your heart. I will always love you, forever and for always.  
__Your loving wife,  
__Sakura Amamiya Kinomoto Li_


End file.
